the marriage betrayal
by crissyboo94
Summary: Edward Cullen has no intention of marriage he doesn't do do getaway weekends either showing up at Victoria's is a favor to his father and a bore... until he sees Bella Swan, so beautiful he can't resister her.Edward's looking forward to casually seducing her...not knowing that one night with the innocent bella could end his playboy existence
1. Chapter 1

didn't come up with a summary as yet cause it can go either way but hope you like it.

* * *

_**chapter 1**_

"Of course you should go and take the opportunity to get to know your sister better'. Irina pronounced, beaming at the prospect of Bella being treated to a luxury weekend in a stately home. "You could do with a break after all the studying you've been doing.'

Unsurprised that the woman had taken the invitation Bella swallowed back the admission that her father's phone call and request had come as an unwelcome surprise she pushed her brown hair off her brow with a rueful hand her brown eyes wary 'It's not quite that simple I got the impression that my father only wants me to go so that I can keep an eye on Jane's every move.'

'My goodness!' Irina cut in with a frown of dismay 'Did he say so?'

'Not exactly'. 'Well than aren't you being a bit too imaginative'? Irina ask in gentle reproof her kind green eyes rested on the younger woman face 'Granted that your father rarely gets in touch but why immediately assume that his motives maybe he simple wants his two daughters to get to know each other".

"I am twenty years old while Jane is seventeen if that's what he wants why he would have waited so long". Bella responded because after a lifetime of disappointments and hurtful rejections she was a dyed in the wool cynic when it came to either of her parents

Charles swan was a very wealthy and powerful American businessman who had done his

Best to ignore his eldest daughter existence from birth he hated Bella's mother Renée with a passion and Bella had paid the price for that hostility Renée was a well known actress engaged to Charles at the time she had fallen pregnant "of course I planned the pregnancy!" Renée had admitted to Bella in a rare moment of honesty "your father and I had been engaged for over a year but his precious family didn't like me and I could see that he was going cold on the idea of marrying me."

As in the midst of that delicate situation Renée had been caught cheating with another man which unfortunately Charles had never been able to forgive or forget the stinging humiliation of her mother betrayal he had also question the paternity of the child Renée was carrying ultimately Renée had to take her ex fiance to court for an allowance to raise Bella.

And even though her father had paid his dues Bella had reached the age of eleven before he finally agreed to meet her by then Charles had been long married to a woman called Sue with whom he also had a daughter called Jane the two young women had nothing in common in looks or personality and lived in different worlds Jane was the much loved and indulged daughter of a very rich man she wore designer clothes and jewelry and was only seen out at the most fashionable social venues, the realities that had shaped Bella attitude had never touched Jane who was cocooned in privilege from the day she was born she had never had to deal with unpaid bills or bailiffs or a mother who when cupboards were bare would buy a new dress instead of food only the roof over their heads remained safe because the the terraced little house in forks where Bella Irina and her mother lived was an investment property belonging to her father.

In that was there the limousine called just over a week later to collect Bella having handed the driver a small weekend bag to stow away she scrambled in to the rear seat where her half sister subjected her to a pained appraisal "you're dressed all wrong". Jane complained viewing Bella's brown rain coat and jeans with a grimace 'I have a typical student wardrobe and two business suits bought for work experience last year and that pretty much it.' Bella told her. 'You look like your about to go into town of course some of the most eligible young men while be staying at westgrave manor this weekend.' Jane remarked 'You should see your face that was me quoting dad he'd love to marry me off to some filthy rich guy so that he could stop worrying about me but I already got a man.'

"Great who is he"? Bella asked "his name is Alec and he's a DJ." Jane answered "Are you seeing anyone?" "Not right now no." Bella said her face warming when she thought about how long it was since she had gone out on a date but Bella was determined that she wanted something more than just lust a good laugh or an open wallet from any man and she told her self that she was quite happy to sleep alone until she found it.

As the limo purred down the lane she shot Bella a guarded look "you know I'm not planning on telling my friends who you are I'm sorry if I offended you but that's the way it is." She declared "if dad had wanted to acknowledge you as his daughter you would have been apart of our circle that your not says it all really." in response to that deeply wounding announcement Bella lost what color she had and before Jane can go on she hurriedly 'so for you're friends benefit who am I?'

"Well you will obviously still be called Bella but you will leave the swan and put you mothers name Dwyer, because that wont remind anymore of anything I mean these days people don't even remember dad being engaged to anyone but my mother but I don't want any of that dirty laundry out, So I think it would be safest to say that you work for me as my personal assistant. Isn't it ironic that you remind me of dad or that you look like him as well." Jane slung out bitterly.

As the car came to a halt in front of a Westgrave manor as there stepped out of the car she watch as her half sister greeted a glamorous red head at the front door 'Victoria Spencer our hostess Bella Dwyer my personal assistance'. Jane announced chirpy.

A bunch of giggling girls surged around Jane in the echoing hall and it was up to Bella to follow the house keeper upstairs. When Jane joined them a moment later and saw Bella opening her weekend bag the younger girl turned to the house keeper to say "I cant share a room with some one I never share." An awkward few minutes followed while the woman explained that all the guest rooms had already been taken.

Bella was then force to proclaim her willingness to sleep in a colt if necessary she was eventually shown up to another flight of stairs and put in a room already occupied by a member of the house hold staff that looked furious at the intrusion of a stranger. Taking the hint that she was not welcome Bella didn't bother taking the time to unpack and quickly removed her self again to rejoin her sibling.

As she walked along the hall on Jane's floor a tall broad shoulder figure with a shock of messy damped reddish hair appeared in a doorway unintentionally she froze and did a double take because the man wore only a towel wrapped round his lean hips what wasn't covered with a towel was buff enough to make Bella blush and star he stood over six feet in height and enjoyed the wide shoulders muscular chest and corrugated six pack stomach of an athlete he was without a doubt the most gorgeous looking guy she had ever seen with sculpted cheekbones paled skin and a beautifully shaped sensual mouth.

Belle was startled to discover that she literally could not take her eyes off of him. "I've flown in from abroad and I'm too hungry to wait for dinner. I'd like sandwiches and coffee,' he announced, brilliant emerald eyes narrowing her expectantly and lingering for he notice that she was an exceptionally pretty girl, even if she wasn't quite his usual type. "Would that be possible?'

"I'm sure it would be, but I'm not on the staff here." Bella told him gentle.

"You're not?" he asked.

* * *

incomplete first story i write as i think see u next time.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so here the newest chapter i was on my bed going asleep then this hit me

* * *

**chapter 2**

Her mass of brown curls was very attractive, her eyes the color of milk chocolate and her lush sexy mouth looked as though it would be most at home laughing or smiling. Her skin was as flawless as newly whipped cream she was very natural, not a word he would use to describe any women he met and that intrigued him.

He could tell she doesn't take herself seriously because no woman of his acquaintance would have been caught dead in her ordinary jeans and khaki t-shirt combo his hooded dark gaze rested appreciatively on the ripe swell of her breasts below the cotton top no she said 'I'm not on the staff here but I'm also not a guess either I'm here to sort of look after one of the younger guest.'

Registering that her tongue was running on without the guidance of her brain she fell silent and blushed hotly at the way he was eyeing her breasts she hated it when men did that but for some reason when he did it, it sent arrows of heat shooting down into her pelvis and her nipple tightened and stiffened up uncomfortably inside her bra.

'Look if I see a member of staff downstairs I'll mention you're request,' Bella assured him 'I'm Edward Cullen.' he informed her lazily his keen eyes trained to her like a hawk on the hunt she was different and he liked that having dumped his last bed partner he was in the mood for something different someone low key and less spoiled a woman who worked for a living in an ordinary life would make a refreshing change from the usual celebrities and models he usually dated and thought he just found her

* * *

Bella nodded not recognizing the name but liking the edge of his British accent that roughed his sensual appearance 'And you are?' he prompted noting her lack of response Bella blinked in surprise at the question 'Bella….. Bella Dwyer ' 'And Bella is short for?'

People don't usually bother to ask and with reluctance Bella admitted 'Isabella.' Edward grinned his amusement UN hidden so preoccupied was Bella after her encounter she walked head first in to a pillar on the imposing landing that was several yards further on blinking rapidly to clear her head she descended the stairs with a permanent red stain on her cheek she passed on his request for sandwich to a maid passing through the hall.

* * *

Victoria Spencer,his late brother James fiancee delivered Edwards sandwich and coffee to his bedroom with her two hands and then she lingered as if her legs had turned to stone. the talkative red head was so intent on his comfort hanging on his every word and assuring him of how very welcome he was in her home that she killed his appetite it was easily turning into a weekend from hell Edward decided grimly when he finally saw her of.

* * *

look out for chapter 3 will updated when i think of it


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys so i worked up this morning and the first thing popped into my head was this you like it

* * *

_**chapter 3**_

'Where have you been?' Jane demanded

When Bella walked back into the big front hall. Out seeing the horses Bella confide. Drawing closer Jane wrinkled her nose in distaste 'I can smell them on you.' 'I'll take a shower before dinner.' Bella said cheerfully

And headed for the stairs just as Edward strolled down them 'Bella you've been outdoors.' Edward noted from her tangled hair and her cheeks had been stung pink by the breeze she looked more vibrant and sensual than ever he loved the fact that she wasn't fussing with her appearance or trying to duck his notice because her appearance was less than perfect.

'Saying hello to the horses.' Bella confided with her ready smile colliding with dark emerald eyes, close up he was breathtaking and her mouth ran dry and her knees felt weak

Maybe now that you've had a break you could take care of Jane's ironing?' 'I'm afraid the staffs are very busy this evening another female voice interrupted loudly Bella turned in surprise to look at her hostess Victoria Spencer. 'I'm sorry but why would I do Jane's ironing I'm not her maid.'

'No she's not.' Jane was quick to agree discomfort written all over her face

Edward recognized with impatience that Victoria had spotted his interest in Bella and he strode off before his presence could trigger any further baiting from the source. Women he thought can't live with them can't live with out them.

'When the heck did you meet Edward Cullen?' Jane gasped in disbelief, as she followed her half sister up to her room

'I ran into him earlier and he introduced him-self it no big deal.' Bella said

'The way Victoria was watching the two of you is a very big deal to her.' Jane replied

'She used to be engaged to Edward older brother James but he died in a car crash last winter I think Victoria is trying to keep her interest in the family but she have her work cut out for her, Edward is a womanizer.' 'Is he?' Bella ask failing to hide her interest 'He has a new woman every month don't waste you're time Bella.' Jane warned 'Everybody dream of catching Edward but you'll never make the grade.'

Bella blushed with embarrassment 'I have no desire to make the grade.' she lied 'I'm not trying to pull you down but you're so not his type he goes for really beautiful women actresses models' Jane told her her blue eyes scanning Bella's disappointed face with a touch of amusement 'he's got quite a reputation.' 'I'm not interested in Edward Cullen!' Bella said in a tone of annoyance while Jane made no attempt to hide her amusement well I wouldn't say no if I had the chance and dad would back me all the way. Edward is what we call eligible which basically means the girl who get him to the altar will have done very well for herself.'

'I gather he's rich.' Bella remarked 'I heard he made his first million before he even left school and don't forget the family fortune.' Jane respond they made it big in shipping and business is thriving Bella actually felt bad for Edward Cullen evidently his wealth and family made him a target for ambitious socialites and gold diggers. When Jane showed off her crumpled evening outfit Bella took pity on the girl and offered to teach her how it was down for the first time Bella felt like a real sister and the two young women ended up in fits of giggles over Jane's clumsy efforts at the ironing board

'What are you wearing?' Jane asked

'Nothing special.'

'I'd loan you something but.' Jane glanced at their reflection in the mirror and nothing more need to be said Jane was tall and curvy while Bella was very slim and tall they would never be able to where the share clothes.

'I'm fine.' Bella said putting on her dull black chain store dress feeling like a crow in a house of exotic birds for the first time she look at her reflection and experience a pang of regret for the attributes she did not have what evil fate had given her dull mouse brown curly hair that could never stay straight, dull brown eyes and a flat chest instead of silky straight hair and a curvy feminine body. As she kept looking in the mirror she thought to herself did she really want to attract a wealthy womanizer? Who are you trying to kid? Bella scolded herself.

* * *

working on chapter 4 see you soon


	4. Chapter 4

hope you like this chapter

* * *

**_chapter 4_**

She spied edward at the far end of the table seated next to Victoria spencer, who wore an eye-catching white gown that bared one shoulder and she tried not to take strength from the fact that he looked bored. Jane was no company at all while she giggled with her friends, exchange confidential chat in whispered French and texted constantly on her phone. When the meal was over, it was announced that drinks would be served afterwards

'I'm going to have an early night.' Jane said trying to cover a yawn with one hand and complained, I'm really sleepy and there's a big party tomorrow.'

Bella was relieved to be released from her chaperoning duties. Thinking cheerfully about the wuthering heights novel she had packed she was crossing the hall towards the staircase when Edward cut intercepted her.

'Bella….'

Bella spun round and tipped her head back brown hair spiraling back from her cheekbones.' yes?'

'Let's go out for a drink.' he suggested lazily his eyes roaming down her body with appreciation 'I was thinking more of going to bed ..'she began tempted almost beyond bearing to say yes there and then however when she saw the amused gleam of confidence in his gaze she gasped the fact that he was expecting her to spend the with him as she turned cold at the suspicion that he saw her as a very sure thing in that respect, she glimpsed Victoria staring coldly at them from a doorway and her color heighted even more

'Thanks but no thanks.' she said with out hesitation. Startled by the refusal that rarely came his way Edward stared down at her with a searching frown. Bella felt the need to fill in the silence with a reasonable excuse and said 'I've got a great book to read.' And ran up the stairs before he can replied. Thankfully her reluctant room mate was nowhere insight

And Bella climbed into bed with her book. half way through the book she put the book a said and doused the light but sleep never came for her thoughts were running back and forth over Edwards brief invitation and questioned why she had turned him down flat and in a way that would ensure he would never ask her again.

She fell asleep wishing she had said yes wishing it over and over again.

Bella awoke short time later with a start to find the light on and her room mate noisily rummaging through a drawer she sat up blinking as she did so her attention fell on a small vanity case sitting behind the door.

Dismay filled her because in it was a designer piece belonging to Jane her half sister was bound to be looking for it checking her watching and seeing that it was only midnight Bella got up pulled on her robe and grabbed the case planning to slide it just inside Jane's bedroom on the floor below but she gentle opened the door a small way and peered through the crack and saw the bedroom was still brightly lit and the bed unoccupied entering the room and setting the vanity case down on the dressing table she went to check the bathroom but it was also empty she wondered where Jane was.

It was when she walked across the main landing that she thought she heard her sisters voice and it sounded oddly shrill approaching the stairs she looked down into the hall below she was astonished to see the massive front door was standing wide and that Edward Cullen was guiding her swaying sister towards the stairs my goodness they had been out somewhere together Bella thought I wouldn't say no if I had the chance her half sister had said earlier had Jane said yes where Bella had said no but Bella had no time to consider those question as Jane was noisily chattering in slurred and hiccup her eye make up smeared around her eyes and her short skirt racked up to show too much skin it was clear she had drank to much for she could barely walk. Appalled by what she was seeing Bella hurried down the stairs to find out how the younger woman had gotten in to this state…

* * *

chapter 5 will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapter 5_**

What on earth have you done to her?' Bella demanded angrily as she reached the hall. Edward Cullen shot her an outraged look from scorching green eyes, 'This is not a conversation you and I are going to have.'

Bella folded her arms and block his path,' I assure you we are going to have that conversation ,weather you want to or not. It looks like Jane's been drinking,are you aware she's only seventeen?'

'Aren't you the one whose suppose to be looking after her her.' Edward slashed back 'tonight you did a lousy job of i.'t

Bella was mortified her fair skin tuning pink at the jibe which hit her right where it hurt

Evidently Jane had lied to her earlier that evening by faking tiredness and straight to bed as she tried to deal with the realization that she had been lied to. They where then joined by Victoria who took in the scene with a knowing amusement. as Victoria sister Heidi appeared by her elbow the red head turned and said' Heidi take Jane straight to bed clearly she had been drinking, it's really not a good idea to attract attention to her condition by causing a scene to her condition by causing a scene miss Dwyer.'

Bella compressed her pink mouth 'I wasn't aware I was causing a scene I would simple like like to know what happened.' 'Jane is in not fit state to tell you and I can assure you that her parents would prefer the matter kept silent Victoria pointed d out dryly.

'We will discuss it in here Bella.' Edward said thrusting open a door on the other side of the hall Bella knew she was being challenge she recognized the angel passionate glow in his gaze he had taken offence as only a guy unaccustomed to accusation could do 'this really isn't necessary.' Victoria declared there is no need for you to make any sort of explanation to miss Dwyer

'I can handle this alone this alone thank you.' Edward said ushering Bella past him and shutting the door in the red heads face

'Where did you take Jane tonight?' Bella questioned shortly

'I didn't take her anywhere, why would I have to me she is a little girl I believe she and a group of her friends called a taxi to take them to a bar when I arrived there the bar man was refusing to serve Jane any more alcohol with out proof off id she had a heated argument with him and then stalked out in a temper.' 'oh for god sake!' Bella groaned

When he finished speaking 'she told me she was having an early night.' 'how many teenagers do you kno?' Edward asked with a disabled expression on his face an early night

'Alright alright!' Bella sighed feeling foolish for trusting Jane

'So what happened after that?' 'I had one drink and left the bar about an hour later driving back,I came upon Jane sitting on a wall about a mile from here she was so drunk she could barely stand and even though I didn't want to get involve I didn't feel right leaving her there she got into my car and started crying hysterically apparently she had arranged to meet her boyfriend there but he never should up.'

Embarrassment colored Bella cheek making her shift position Edward focused fully on the and linger on the magnificent expanse of the cleavage by her open robe and low necked nightie just looking at them got him hard as steel.

'I had no idea Jane had even gone out.' Bella admitted 'and if she did sneak out you didn't want it to be with me.' sander in shrewd-ed silken addition at that crack Bella froze as it hit her 'I don't know what your trying to say.' 'you know exactly what i'm saying,I was looking at you when you first saw me with Jane and you didn't like it.' Edward declared smugly 'you were angry with me because you were jealous and you thought i was fooling around with Jane.'

Bella went rigid the color in her cheek burn even brighter that is totally ridiculous 'i hardly know you why on earth would i be jealous?'

'you tell me.'Edward smirk

'i know enough women to know what i read in your eyes sweetheart.' he extended her hands close into tight first 'you didn't read anything in my eyes because there is nothing there to read.' 'liar liar!' Edward rhymed smoothly for the first time in Bella's life she was mad enough at a man to want to hit him and to understand why sex made people lose control you re incredibly vain Bella condemned furiously watching him move closer with the same wariness with she might water a lion strolling free of a cage 'i don't even like you.' Bella condemned

'you don't have to like m.'e Edward murmured 'i only need you to want me.' he said dark emerald eyes staring prickling sensation as he touched the skin at the nape of Bella's neck part of her wanted to run but the greater part wanted to see the moment out and cap his every comment

and you do want me Edward Cullen pronounced with confidence dark eyes as he searched her heart shape face because for one moment while shaped face because for one moment while auguring with her he had wounded if he had got it wrong she had after all refuse him when he asked her out earlier but now seeing the familiar desire in her gaze he was already wandering if the rejection could have been a female play to spur his interest just as i i want you

while he watched he studied her with scorching intensity and with a hunger with he couldn't hide excitement lighting her up couldn't hide excitement lighting her up inside like a firework displaying and she was in delighted acknowledgement of the appeal she had not known she had.

With a encouraging smile pulling her up to his strong lean frame and brought his sensual mouth down on hers with demanding fervor the skilled slide of his tongue between her parted lips sent a jolt of excruciating pleasure roaring through Bella like an electric shock but that initial sweetness was swiftly followed up by a fierce sense of unbearable craving she moaned and strained against the hard muscular contours of his broad chest and long powerful thighs urgently needing that physical contact to satisfy the tingling sensitivity of her nipples and the gnawing ache stirring between her legs.

in answer Edward wrapped his arms round her and crushed her ripe mouth beneath his again reveling in the taste of her and the lush firm softness of her body against him he wanted to gather her up and take her to bed to crentch the the fierce hunger she roused in him he laced his finger to her mas of brown hair and tipped her head back meshing with glorious brown eyes enhanced by skin the color of white cotton in bed her he suspected her passion would be a perfect spontaneous match of his own

a mobile phone buzzed Bella blinked like someone who having been hypnotized was now being called back to awareness and immediately raise her hand to break free of his hold and step back from hi, and step back from him her sudden rigidity an instant rejection of the new intimacy they had established

perfectly attuned to her Edward frowned as he switched off his phone off don't be like that he groaned

Bella was hot and dizzy to see her robe hanging open she warped it around her securely and re knotted the stash her hands shaking and breathing rapidly.

Edward extended a lean white hand 'come!' he commanded no don't say it Bella urged backing off another defensive step feeling like a woman who was about to lose her immoral soul

'goodnight Edward.' 'you're not serious!' Edward breathed as she reached the door

'very serious.' her hand close tightly around the door knob and refuse to take the chance to turn her head and look at him again 'i don't want anything to else to happen.' as the door swung shut on her quick exist Edward swore in raw and angry disbelief below his breath.

* * *

hey i know its been a while but i had exam and all so this is the new chapter hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

OK so i know these are short but i just write what comes to me hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**_chapter 6_**

It was dawn before Bella fell asleep and she awoke late .She was utterly disorientated when she was shaken by Jane the next day and discovered that it was already the afternoon.

'Oh for goodness sake,' she mumbled pushing her hair from her face and sitting sibling was infuriatingly bright eyed and busy tailed for a young woman who went to bed under the influence of alcohol 'How long have you been up ?' Bella asked

long enough to play a couple of games of tennis this morning and have lunch. now the men are off on a shoot and we're going shopping, so you had better get up.'shopping?'why? Bella responded pushing back the duvet.'that question says it all, Bella there is no such thing as why when shopping is involve there is a big party here tonight and you can't possibly wear that cheap black dress again, and i want something new as well.'

'about last night...'Bella began awkwardly.'don't preach.'Jane urges with a steely look. 'But i do owe you an apology for this room its dreadful.'

Bella absorbed the young girl grimace at the faded walls and worn furniture deemed suitable for staff and not guests and laughed.'It's not that bad',what happened to Alec last night'? Jane stiffened defensively at the question about her boyfriend.'he didn't turn up because he couldn't, he got lost'. she said with an air of defiance that suggest that some of her friends might already have been less than impressed by that excuse.

Bella found her self being hustled out of the mansion and into a customized ranger rover that belonged to one of the sister friends. as she hadn't have the chance to get anything to eat her stomach was growling with hunger. during the ride to Seattle Bella tried to get Jane to talk about Alec but her sister was disappointingly reluctant to part with any information.

Westgrave manor was buzzing with busy staff and caterers when Bella got back in a cab, the other girls having kept late at a spa appointment. her father called and asked how the weekend was going. Bella told no tail but she did take the opportunity to ask what he had against her sister's boyfriend.

'Alec McCarthy had a drug 's an unscrupulous character and i don;t want him anywhere near my daughter.' Charles Swan admitted grimly.

Bella made use of Jane's en suite bathroom as she had been told to d. showering, washing and drying her hair. that after noon her sibling had insisted on buying her a new dress, and although the dark blue satin mini dress had a shorter hemline than Bella was use to, she look and felt amazing in it.

Dinner was served as a buffet. starving as she was Bella helped herself to food and then when she saw edward proud bronze head from a distance, she abandoned the plate lest he think she was a greedy pig and filled another plate with more sparing lightening she felt the excitement of him even being in the same room as him and she could barely credit the immaturity of her reaction but her heart was already beating so hard and so fast it felt like if it was in her throat and she could barely eat.

* * *

chapter seven will come soon enough hope you guys have a happy new year


	7. Chapter 7

OK SO THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER... BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY A FEW THING... THIS STORY IS FOR MY PLEASURE NO ONE ELSE SO CAN YOU PLZ KEEP YOU RUDE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS TO YOUR SELVES I CAME ON THIS WEB SITE TO WRITE A STORY BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT NOT TO PLEASE ANYONE ELSE...I'M FRENCH CANADIAN SO IF MY PUNCTUATION IS NOT CORRECT THEN DON'T READ IT...ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_**

A dark haired young man smiled down at her and pressed a moisture beaded glass into her hand."i don't think we've meet." he murmured pleasantly.

" i'm Jacob Black"..."Bella Dwyer...gosh this is awkward". she laughed struggling to maintain her hold on the glass, plate and cutlery in her hand not to mention the little evening bag dangling from her wrist.

he took the plate from her and urged her to a table.

a surge of dark fury rippling through edward as he watched the whiz kid software designer Jacob Black,moving in on Bella

she did look incredibly sexy in her blue dress its neckline showcasing her creamy upper slopes of her breasts while the hemline showed off her toned shapely tightening swell at his groin had his even white teeth on edge because he usually had a former hold on his libido.

As Jane moved pass, clinging to the arm of a tall man with black hair spiking up Bella called her name. her sibling came reluctant halt to preform Jane announced that her boyfriend had a gig at one of the hottest club in settle that night, bells was instantly wary of Alec with his calculating blue eyes and tight controlling rip on the younger woman.

he looked at least 30 years old,he was much other than Bella expected and far to mature for a seventeen year old Bella thought worriedly.

"i'll be leaving with Alec soon to go to the club and probably won't bother coming back here,"the teenager slept out. "but you mustn't tell dad".

"i won't lie to him Jane". Bella replied

anger resentment blazed in Jane eye,"but you have to...

" i don't have to do anything" and neither do you i think you should finish out the weekend here with you friends

Jane hissed something very rude and stalked away.

Bella turned back to her companion sorry about that i'm supposed to be looking after her.

" i suspect she's quite a hand full". Jacob remarked with a wry smile

Charles Swan kid isn't she? do you work for him

uncomfortable with the question Bella half turned her head away sort off

her uneasy gaze then landed on the earth green gaze of Edward Cullen who was staring at her from across the hall making her gulp.

a waiter approached with a glass on a tray her taking her out of the trance she was in

" miss swan sent this over with compliments

" oh..." Bella skimmed a brief glance at the fancy colorful cocktail and looked around for her sister but couldn't she her was this Jane way of apologizing? the glass was set down in front of her

"if you don't eat your food will get cold". Jacob drawled as tally turned back to him.

"Bella". edward murmured causing a dark shadow over the table with his brooding stance "Jacob".

glancing up to encounter shimmering green eyes and sensing the angry dissatisfaction he was struggling to hid in the set quality of his smile and clenched fingers Bella began to stand up it was a visceral reaction to the unspoken emotional demand in his gaze and her immediate awareness that he did not like to see her in another mans company edward was jealous no man had ever been possessive of Bella before. and although for the first time I her life she was feeling the power of her being a woman she discovered she had not the smallest desire to use it on him

Victoria Spencer joined them and began to make determined conversation. in the midst of it edward boldly close his hand around Bella and tugged her away from the table with her cocktail in hand.

"tonight you're with me". edward informed her darkly "and tomorrow"? Bella dared to asked snatching a thirsty quenching gulp of her drink

edward pause looking down at her and lifted a lean hand to push a strand of hair behind her ears

tomorrow you'll still be with me dragging his hand to rest on her hip to urge her small body closer to his large frame and even through their clothes she could feel his long erection.

"what are you drinking"?

"I don't know... Jane sent it over i was surprised because we had a disagreement and she was annoyed with me". Bella frowned a little because she could hear her word slurring

"what did you disagree about"?

"she wanted to leave with her boyfriend and i said i wouldn't cover for her with her boyfriend has a drug conviction".she whispered thickly her tongue feeling to heavy for her mouth

"let me get you something to eat". he urged

"i'm not hungry... in fact i feel a bit weird".

"how much have you hand to drink"?

"only this one i swear"..

"i cant believe i'm feeling like this after just one drink".

clutching his arm to keep her from steady her head felt to heavy for her neck she felt terrible and and could feel the world around her fading "Edward i'm sorry i think i'm going to pass out". As she began to fall edward signal Jane over who was watching them the whole time

he took the glass from Bella "do i give this to the police".

"the police"! Bella struggled to sit up in shock

"the police"! Jane squeaked out

"You spiked Bella drink". "no police". Bella mange to frame out looking at Jane guilt stricken face

"Was she getting in the way of your fun"? edward spat out at the shocked younger woman "Well you just got in the way of mine he completed harshly not a good idea Jane,now tell me what you put in Bella drink and I'll decide what to do next meanwhile the boyfriend leaves Victoria doesn't want anyone spiking drinks at her party". Jane was watching edward as a snake watch a snake charmer fright and fury was written all over the young woman lovely face Bella blinked drowsily and then finally closed her weighted eyes in relief not even a fire alarm could wake her up from her comatose state.

* * *

OK SO I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ONE WHEN I WAS AT THIS CLUB IN PARIS FOR CHRISTMAS WITH A COUPLE OF FRIENDS. A GIRL DRINK WAS SPIKED SHE A MESS I FELT SO BAD FOR HER AND GRATEFUL BECAUSE I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SEE YOU GUYS LATER AND HAPPY NEW YEAR


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys schools been busting my butt sorry if im late with any updates anyway so heres the newest one hope you guys like it **

* * *

**Bella felt wonderfully comfortable as she open her eye slowly to focus on the elaborately gathering oyster silk canopy above her…**

**Propelling with alarm she sat up suddenly, her eyes widen as she scanned her unfamiliar surroundings.**

**This was not the bedroom she had been given. Morning light was seeping round the edges of the drapes and illuminating the opulent contours of a big room furnished with antiques.**

**This was not Jane's room either. Her ears went to the masculine close draped across a chair then to her own body below the covers.**

**Finding her underwear still on her let out a relief sign.**

**The memory of last night came flooding back before she noticed that the pillow beside her bore an imprint**

**She was still disconcerted and confused when Edward Cullen walked out of the ensuit bathroom all lean and handsome with a towel around his hip**

**"Ah… you're awake."**

**He pronounced calmly**

**Hugging the sheet to her throat Bella viewed him furiously over the edge of it.**

**"How on earth did I get her? What happened? Did you sleep here last night as well?"**

**"Naturally this is my room." Edward supplied lazily**

**"So what am I doing here?"**

**"There was nobody else to take on the job of taking care of you. After the doctor checked you out ….."**

**"The doctor?" Bella gasped becoming suddenly ludicrously aware that her hair was probably standing on the end and making her make up smeared all over her face.**

**"Victoria and I thought it would be best if the local doctor checked you out in case it was necessary for you to go to the hospital. Jane swore that she only put a sleeping pill which she got from a friend not the boyfriend according to her."**

**"Oh for goodness sake". Bella groaned cringing at the amount of fuss and drama he passing out caused.**

**But she was genuinely disturbed that her sibling had subjected her to such a dangerous experiment and resolved to have a serious talk with her sibling**

**She turned to look at sander and said**

**"I gather that we didn't…." Her cheek turning red**

**"I like my women awake." Edward assured her." Awake, lively and consenting. I would never take advantage of a woman while she was helpless".**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you but I still don't see why I had to spend the house in your room…."**

**"Jane didn't volunteer to look after you and I chose not to leave you in the hand of the staff."**

**"Thanks." Unable to sit there any long because of the desperate urge to use the bathroom she wiggled from out of the comfortable bed and sped for the bathroom door like a runner sprinting to the finish line**

**Happily engage in enjoying the view of her lush breast and bottom bouncing in the inadequate support of a skimpy black brad and panties, Edward laughed as the door shut behind her.**

**Bella let out a moan of horror as she looked at her self in the bathroom mirror it was the bathroom from hell she decided unnerved by the number of reflection hitting her from every angle. Grabbing a masculine come she began to try disentangling her hair. After her after washing her face she began to make use of the new toothbrush that was there.**

**Stepped into the shower.**

**Donning the white towel robe on the back door Bella pushed her underwear into her pocket and returned to the bedroom**

**"Breakfast?" Edward asked lightly from the table by the window which was spread with a selection of food**

**"No thanks, I'd better get back to my room."**

**"Why do you always want to run away from me?" Edward asked drawing his brows together in a frown.**

**"I'm not running away." she proclaimed**

**Before she knew it Edward was inches away from her.**

**'I want you Bella.' He growled soft and low in a rough voice**

**"You can't have me." She told him daringly**

**"Just one little taste before you go." Edward husked holding her against him and lowering his arrogant head to toy with he full pink lips in a slow sensual assault.**

**As he suckled on her low lip his breath fanned her cheek and she shivered. A split second later as he deepened the pressure her pulse leapt like trapeze artists on a high wire her mouth opening for the plundering pillage of his tongue, excitement hurtling through her in a shower of energizing sexual sparks. His hands closed around the softness of her pert breast his fingers grazing the swollen tender tips so that she gasped below his most out of every new sensation.**

**Edward hurled her right off her feet and into his arms as he kissed her passionately while carrying her over to the bed, by then Bella excitement had grown to a fever pitch.**

**"You have gorgeous breasts, Bella." Edward husked as he push the robe to reveal the globes he was shaping in his palm, long fingers tugging at her hard nipple in a tantalizing caress. 'I've been fantasying about them since we first met."**

**Color wash her face, her brown eyes becoming brighter with a hint of green , for she did not know what to say and she was hugely uncomfortable with the sight of her bare flesh in the daylight flooding through the windows. But before she could react, Edward bent his proud head to catch a tender rose colored tip in between his lips and lave it with his tongue and a ball of heat bust into her pelvis, for the first time in Bella's life desire was rippling through her in mindless waves and she could not believe how powerful a hold it had on her.**

**He kissed her again and she stop thinking all together, her hand smoothing restlessly over his satin skin of his shoulders and her fingers spreading against the hair roughened breadth of his chest. The husky soapy scent of him fresh from the shower was an aphrodisiac.**

**"Are you staying?" Edward pressed thickly.**

* * *

**so what did you guys think? i'll update soon i promise i probably have time to think about what i'm gonna write cause i have class in the morning only next week so my evening is gonna be what to write. until then... adieu!**


End file.
